1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus which manages print jobs, an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a control method of the server apparatus, a control method of the image processing apparatus, an information processing method of the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Related Background Art
In case of considering that data of an original not digitized on a computer is previously inserted in an arbitrary page of a series of documents, a method that the data of the original is once digitized by a scanner or the like on a client side, and that reading original is compiled as one page document by inserting it on the client side has been proposed.
However, in the above conventional method, a problem that it is very difficult to optionally exchange an original once inserted to documents of vast pages after the insertion has been considered. Therefore, it is desired to reduce a load of a user required in creating one document by using the plural apparatuses and improve operability.